


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hecate the not so useless lesbian, Hicsqueak, Two witches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: Or, five times Hecate Hardbroom let her actions do the talking when it comes to her relationship with Pippa.  Stuck on the one time she did have to use her words at the minute, but open to suggestions!  Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine (and will be fixed if you're kind enough to point them out)





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**1 – Ada**

Her rounds finished for the evening, Ada found herself still restless.  She had tried to settle to read, but after reading the same line over and over, she put her book aside and donned her slippers and robe, making her way to the roof.  A spot of stargazing often helped to clear her mind and ready her for sleep.

She was a little surprised as she emerged onto the roof to find that she was not alone.  In the pale, silvery light of the moon stood her deputy, decked in her usual black.  This in itself, was not unusual.  Hecate was often to be found on the roof, using it as her venue of choice when brewing potions or preparing ingredients which called for moonlight.

What was unusual, however, was the pink glad witch in her embrace.  Hecate’s hands rested on the flare of the other witch’s hips.  She watched in stunned silence as Pippa reached up to stroke the fingers of one hand across her deputy’s pale cheek, the other woman leaning into the gentle touch.

Standing on tip toe, the blonde leant in to press her lips to painted red ones, swaying into Hecate’s embrace as the kiss was deepened. 

“Keep kissing me like that and I won’t have the will to fly away,” she chuckled as they pulled back, foreheads resting together. 

“Perhaps that’s the point,” replied Hecate, a smirk on her lips.

Ada knew she was intruding, but couldn’t seem to look away.  She had suspected for quite some time that the pair had become more than friends since their reconciliation but had never quite been able to ask the question.  There just hadn’t been the right moment.  She knew she was now going to have to admit what she knew.  Not tonight, though.  Tonight, she would give them their privacy. 

With a final glance at the pair, thankfully still too wrapped up in each other to notice her, she silently transferred out.

 

**2 – Miss Drill**

Dimity let out a long slow breath.  She knew council meetings were dull, but this one appeared to be especially tedious.  They had been going over miniscule details of timetable changes for each of the assembled schools for almost two hours. 

Needless to say, her attention had wandered.  She had already made up (what were to her, at least) hilarious back stories for all of the witches gathered whom she didn’t know, and come up with ten different ways to murder a particularly detail orientated young witch from Amulet’s. 

Letting her gaze drift to the austere potion’s mistress next to her, she picked up her quill, wondering if a certain Hecate Hardbroom was ticklish.  Just as she was about to try and find out, however, she froze, her eyes landing on Hecate’s hand.  Or rather, where it was resting. 

She hadn’t been surprised when on entering the room, Hecate had opted for the seat closest to Pippa’s.  Yes, their friendship was still somewhat of a mystery to her, but she was glad HB had someone.  And judging from the way her fingers were trailing patterns over the pink clad witch’s thigh under the table, she certainly did have someone. 

Grinning to herself, she bumped HB's arm playfully in silent congratulations, earning herself a confused frown in return.  Ignoring the imperiously arched eyebrow, she simply continued to grin at the other woman.  This meeting had just become so much more interesting.

 

**3 – Julie Hubble**

Julie Hubble had met her daughter’s potion’s mistress enough times to recognise her in a crowd.  She had just never expected that crowd to be at the local cinema.  She certainly never expected to see her with her hair down in dark waves spilling down her back and dressed in skinny black jeans, heeled boots and a silk shirt. 

As if the combined effect of seeing her daughter’s teacher in such an ordinary place in such ordinary clothes weren’t enough to blow her mind, her jaw dropped open when she saw the usually strict witch smile warmly at the blonde woman approaching her.

She stared on, dumbstruck as the blonde leant in to place a lingering kiss to painted lips, a beaming smile on her own face. 

She was too far away to hear what they were saying, but their body language spoke volumes.  The blonde pulled back from their kiss, turning to loop an arm through the potion mistress’s as she leant her head on the slightly taller woman’s shoulder.

It was only her friend calling her name that broke her from her trance like state, staring after the almost unrecognisable witch and her _girlfriend_. 

 

**4 – The Great Wizard**

Hecate was a private person.  Anyone who knew her was well aware of that fact. 

The Great Wizard did not know Hecate Hardbroom very well at all.  Hence, he thought it perfectly acceptable to transfer directly into her chambers without invitation or warning. 

He had expected to find her perhaps marking, reading or preparing ingredients.  He had not expected to find her stripped down to her underwear and atop a similarly glad Pippa Pentangle on the sofa before her fireplace. 

Sensing the flare of magic behind her, Hecate turned, rising in fury as her eyes landed on the wide eyes wizard standing in the middle of the room.  With a flick of her wrist, she had covered Pippa with the blanket from the back of the of the sofa as she herself came to stand before the buffoon of  a man who had dared to interrupt her.

“Miss Hardbroom.”

“Your excellency,” she spat, advancing on him dangerously.  “As one who is so fond of rules and regulations I would have expected you to have a little more respect for basic rules of etiquette.  How _dare_ you intrude on the _private_ chambers of a witch without an invitation.”

Pippa watched on, arousal overtaking any embarrassment she had felt as Hecate stood before the Great Wizard clad only in her bra, pants and a particularly stunning set of suspenders, her hair in a riotous mess around her head. 

“As a witch I am bound to serve you as the keeper of the Code and in being the Great Wizard.  That does not make us friends or bring us anywhere near to being close enough acquaintances so as to allow you unrestricted access to my private rooms or my private life.”

“I…I…I apologise, Miss Hardbroom,” stuttered the Great Wizard, visibly shaken.  “I should never…”

“No, you should not have.  And unless the very world is near ending there is no justification I will accept for the fact that you have.  Miss Pentangle also deserves you apologies, but does not accept any snivelling excuse you might try to give.” spat Hecate.  “Leave.  Now.  And do not expect my assistance the next time your so called potions’ experts are too dim-witted to warrant the title you have given them.”

The Great Wizard transferred from the room without a word, shame and embarrassment written all over his face. 

Hecate let out a long, slow, calming breath before turning back to the sofa and Pippa.  “I’m sorry he intruded in such a manner, I…”

“Was magnificent,” breathed Pippa, detangling herself from the blanket.  “You were amazing.”

Almost seeming to come to her senses as Pippa reached out for her, warm hands settling on the flare of Hecate’s hips.  “I just threw the Great Wizard out of my chambers in my underwear…”

Pippa let out a small laugh.  “Yes, darling.  You did.  And what a sight it was.”

“I’m never going to be able to look the man in the eye again.”

Reaching up to cup Hecate’s cheek.  “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.  He’s going to be too terrified to even step into the same room as you after today.”

“But what-“

Pippa cut of Hecate’s question with a sound kiss.  “Hiccup.  Stop worrying.  He was in the wrong, as you so astutely pointed out.  There will be no black mark against you name for what you did today.”  She leant in to place a longer, lingering kiss to her lover’s lips.  “The only back mark that will be against you name will be in my book if you don’t take me to bed this instant.”  She smirked against painted lips.  “You can’t rile a girl up with a show like that then leave her out in the cold.”

Hecate regarded the blonde curiously.  “You enjoyed that?”

“The intrusion on our privacy, no.  The delightful defence you put up, definitely.”

 

**5 – Mildred (and the gang)**

“What if we get caught?” hissed Enid as she nonetheless crept after her friends as they snuck out of the castle doors.  “I already have detention till the end of the month as it is!”

“This is educational!” whispered Maud in reply, unusually, the defender of their behaviour in this case.  “Mildred has never done one of these rituals and everything lines up perfectly tonight for it to be her first one.”  She shifted her bag higher on her shoulder.  “Even Miss Hardbroom won’t come down on us that hard when all we’re doing is teaching her.”

Mildred looked between her two friends, forever grateful for them in her life.  They were opposites in most things, but she liked to think she provided some middle ground.  “So where are we headed?”

“Well, the ceremony calls for an area bathed in moonlight, but it doesn’t have to be anywhere specific,” said Maud.

“So, we can keep it close to the school, do it quickly and get inside,” said Enid, not keen to lose another month to detention.  “What about the gardens?  None of the teacher’s rooms look out onto them?”

“Perfect”

*

All three students froze on rounding the corner to the gardens.  There, amidst the roses and bathed in the light of the full moon above sat Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle.  Cross legged and facing each other, a small alter between them, they sat with their hands linked.  

The three young witches realised, belatedly, they should leave, but they were captivated by the sight of their potions mistress smiling serenely, head tilted back slightly and her hair tumbling in loose waves down her back. 

The only sound was the soft chanting of Miss Pentangle, who mirrored the position of the woman across from her.  As she brought her chant to a close, she let herself lean forward, Hecate doing the same, allowing their foreheads to rest together. 

It had been Hecate’s idea, to give thanks under the new moon.  Thanks for their reconciliation.  For their recent relationship revelations.  For the fact that somehow, Pippa loved her.  Of course, Pippa had happily obliged, pleased to simply be able to spend the time with other woman and feel the warmth of their combined magic. 

“You know we’re not alone, right?”

Hecate’s lips quirked up in a smirk.  “Mildred’s magical signature is somewhat _distinct_ and recognisable.”

“Detention?”

Leaning back, Hecate took a deep breath.  She shook her head.  “From the collection of items in their hands, I believe they are here for the same reason we are.  A moon ritual.”  She turned to face her three students, never dropping her hands from Pippa’s.  “Girls, would you care to explain what you’re doing out of bed?”

“Sorry, Miss Hardbroom,” started Mildred.  “We didn’t mean to interrupt.  Or do anything wrong.  It’s just-“

“Mildred has never done a moon ritual.  Ever.  And with the special moon tonight, we thought it would be a good time to show her,” said Maud. 

“Yeah,” said Enid.  “We were just trying to help.”

Hecate sighed.  “Well then, if it’s a moon ritual you’re trying to teach her, don’t you think the teaching had best come from someone qualified?”  She waited for a few beats as confusion set in amongst her students.  “Come.  Sit.”

Pippa smiled as she finally dropped hands with the darker haired witch, shifting back to allow their circle to be widened.  She welcomed the three students with wide smiles and reassurances.  “Come on then girls.  Get settled.”  She turned to Mildred.  “So this is your first moon ritual?”

Mildred nodded.

“Well, good news.  There’s nothing you can get _wrong_ , so you don’t need to be worried about that.  Moon rituals are different for every witch.  For the most part, it’s acknowledging what you’re thankful for and recharging with the energies the moon creates.  Tonight is a new moon, so you might be thankful for new beginnings, or choose to utilise the hopeful energies it brings.”

Mildred looked between Miss Pentangle and her potion’s mistress, still rather nervous at being allowed to participate in what had been their private ritual.  “Am I allowed to ask what you’re both thankful for?”

“Like Miss Pentangle said, Mildred.  We are thankful for new beginnings.”  She refused to spell out the specifics to her students, but she wanted to ensure they had a true understanding of the nature of the ceremony. 

Enid nudged Mildred in the side, whispering in her ear.  “She totally means they’re dating.”

“Miss Nightshade,” said Hecate, eyebrow raised.  “Perhaps you might like to lead us?”

Enid looked suddenly startled.  “Me?” 

“It doesn’t need to be a chant, Enid,” said Pippa.  “It’s a personal preference of mine, is all.  If you’d rather simply speak, we can each then take turns?”

The younger student shook her head.  “I’d like to chant, if that’s all right?  There’s a chant my family uses, when we do moon rituals sometimes.  It’s really easy.”  She looked over to Mildred.  “It might be a good one to learn for your first time?  Usually, when we do a ritual, we all do the chant together, then at the end, have a moment of quiet to reflect on what we’re thankful for.”

“Enid Nightshade having a moment of quiet,” smirked Hecate.  “Wonders shall never cease.”

The young witch looked up at her teacher in shock, never having experience this more relaxed, almost playful side to her teacher.

Mildred chuckled before looking over to where Maud sat on the opposite side of the circle.  “Maybe next time you can teach me a chant you know?”

Extending her hands, Enid reached for Mildred’s and Miss Pentangle’s where they sat on either side of her, smiling as they all linked hands together.  Taking a breath, she closed her eyes and began the short chant she and her parents would sometimes use.  She smiled as one by one, the other witches joined in, opening her eyes only briefly to sneak a peak at Miss Hardbroom as she joined in, with a surprisingly melodious voice. 

Feeling the magic building between them, they completed the chant, each falling silent as they focused on what they were thankful for, letting the energies of their little ceremony fill them.  One by one, they slowly opened their eyes, smiling across the circle at each other.  Even Miss Hardbroom wore a small, tentative smile. 

“Well Mildred,” said Pippa.  “That’s your first moon ritual.  Easy as that.”

“You’ll find that different moons and their different phases lend themselves to different energies and areas to be thankful for, but you’ll become familiar with them the more you practice such rituals,” said Hecate.  “And although bedtime should be strictly adhered to, as should all of the school rules, should you find you wish to participate in a special ritual for any reason, you can ask any of the staff for permission or guidance.”

Pippa smiled proudly at Hecate across the circle.  “Speaking of bed, I think it might just be time for a certain three young witches to be heading to theirs?” 

Maud, Enid and Mildred all nodded, each pushing themselves to their feet. 

“Thank you for tonight, Miss Hardboom, Miss Pentangle.  For letting us join in and not just giving is detention for being out of our rooms,” said Maud. 

Mildred nodded.  “Yes.  Thank you.”

The potion’s mistress sighed.  “Girls, this is a place of learning.  Despite the fact you snuck out of the building, it was with the intention of furthering Mildred’s witching education.  On this occasion, I will not punish you, so long as in the future, you seek prior permission for any such rituals you wish to perform.  Do you understand?”

She waited until she received answering nods form all three girls.  “Very well.  Goodnight, girls.”  With a wave of her hand, she transferred them back to their individual rooms. 

“You have a soft spot for those girls,” came Pippa’s voice as she vanished their small alter and shifted closer to the darker haired witch once more.

Hecate rolled her eyes.  “I merely chose on this occasion to further their education rather than punish them.” 

“They’re going to talk, you know.  About finding us out here.”

Nodding, Hecate wrapped an arm around Pippa’s waist, resting her head atop loose blonde waves.  “They will.  But then,” she paused.  “Perhaps that is no bad thing.  There are others who know.  Friends.  Colleagues.  I meant what I said when I asked you to come here tonight.  I am _so_ thankful that I have you in my life once again.  Even more so that I do so as so much more than a just a friend.  I love you, Pippa Pentangle.  And am not afraid for the whole world to know it.”


End file.
